1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to an integrated circuit technology, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus, a system including the semiconductor apparatus and a test method of the semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
Each electronic apparatus may include a large number of electronic components. Among the electronic apparatuses, a computer system may include a large number of semiconductor apparatuses which are constructed by semiconductors. The semiconductor apparatuses which construct the computer system may communicate with one another by transmitting or receiving a clock signal and data. As the demands for operating speeds of the computer system to increase, so does the development needed to provide a semiconductor apparatus having high speed operations. Also, the frequency of a clock signal is increased as a result so that data communication may be performed at a high speed between semiconductor apparatuses. In particular, in graphic semiconductor apparatuses, a data rate of 16 Gbps is being realized by using a clock signal of, for example, 8 GHz or more.
After a semiconductor apparatus is manufactured and packaged on a wafer, it may be tested through test equipment to verify the reliability of the semiconductor apparatus. In comparison with that the operating speed of a semiconductor apparatus increases, the development speed of test equipment is generally slow. Since test equipment is generally expensive, it is difficult to frequently change test equipment in line with an increase in the operating speed of a semiconductor apparatus. Therefore, there is a need for a method capable of performing a high-speed test for a semiconductor apparatus by using test equipment operating at a low speed.